


Two Young, Savage Things

by Dira Sudis (dsudis)



Series: All Eternals Deck [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Captivity, Dubious Consent, Flashbacks, Hulk Sex, Hulk Smash, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Not using the blood of our enemies as lube, Protective Hulk, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smart Winter Soldier, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis
Summary: How the Winter Soldier met the Hulk. (It is not a story for children.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the opposite end of a _very long arc_ from "Look About (All the Stars Are Coming Out)" so... mind the tags.
> 
> Many many thanks to Alby Mangroves for beta, to oxytocinwanted for telling me what should happen in this story way back in August and thus inventing this entire AU, and to RubyNye and feanorinleatherpants for encouraging this all along!
> 
> Title is, of course, from Track 1 of _All Eternals Deck_ by the Mountain Goats, [Damn These Vampires](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dRTqDG9Mo18). ( _Scream when captured, arch your back / Let this whole town hear your knuckles crack ... God damn these vampires for what they've done to me._ )

The soldier was aware that something was wrong as soon as he entered the facility.

He had been sent to retrieve the HYDRA scientist running the facility, one Dr. Govare. If he came quietly, Dr. Govare might be permitted to offer an explanation of his cost overruns. If he resisted, the soldier would instead return to his master with whatever intelligence he could gather and the most senior subordinate he could take alive.

It should have been a simple mission. The soldier was not normally sent on simple missions, but he had completed a difficult termination a couple of days earlier, stopping a protected target from reaching Odessa. After his debrief and basic field maintenance, he had been informed that his reward for a job well done was another job: a quick errand while he was in the neighborhood, merely a few hundred miles away along the coast of the Black Sea.

This was not going to be simple at all. The hairs stood up on the back of his neck, and he was aware of a wrongness in the air, in the way people looked at him as he strode inside. There was a sound just at the edge of his hearing, some vibration coming up through the floor... 

No one around him ought to have been a threat; they were techs, civilians, scientists. No one around him could possibly be a threat to him, and yet they all looked at him without fear, with an avid interest that made his left hand close into a fist without his knowing why. 

An instinct raced through him-- _control the situation_ \--and with as little thought as he required to calculate a trajectory, he brought up the revolver in his right hand and fired two shots. The two least-fearful of the technicians who had come out into the corridor to watch him dropped, dead before they hit the ground. 

None of them screamed, but they retreated rapidly, and hushed voices became frantic, anxious.

In the silence after the two shots, there was no longer an ominous almost-sound. The ground was steady under his feet. He proceeded through the corridors--shot another man on sight--and growled, "Govare. Where?" to the first person who cowered from him properly.

She raised a satisfactorily shaky hand and pointed to a stairwell door. "Down--lowest level--control room."

He fired just to the side of her head, eliciting a small scream that settled something uneasy in his gut. He turned and stalked away, clattered down six levels of steel stairs before exiting into another corridor. This one was tile and concrete, lit harshly by fluorescents, and a man in a white coat stood in the center of the hall.

Smiling.

The soldier holstered his weapon without knowing why. Both his fists clenched against the impulse to strip off his gear, his body armor, to present himself for--for--

"Ah, now, this you remember, hm?" Govare was still smiling. "Come along--time for maintenance and inspection."

Govare. Techs. They did not fear him because they were familiar with him _after_ missions. Repairing, examining, studying. Down on a table, docile in a chair. 

The familiarity went both ways.

The soldier drew the gun again, gritting his teeth. "Mission isn't over. You come along with me now."

Govare raised his eyebrows. "What is your mission, soldier?"

His mission was to return Govare alive to HQ to answer for his cost overruns: this required that Govare be given the opportunity to comply. 

"You are to come with me," the soldier gritted out. "You will explain your project."

"Ah," Govare took his eyes off the soldier, glancing toward a doorway off to his left. "Explain, of course. Succeed beyond anyone's wildest dreams, and the reward is to be questioned like a thief because I've exceeded my budget, hm?"

The soldier did not answer. He knew the sound of a question not directed at him. 

Govare's attention returned to him, and he gave the soldier a shrewd, assessing look. "You are to gather independent observations on the project as well?"

The soldier flexed his grip on the gun. He could hear the trap in the question, but what made it a trap was that they both already knew the answer, and they both already knew he could not deny it. "Yes."

"Well, then," Govare took a few backward steps and gestured to a heavy door on his left. "Please, observe."

The soldier stalked forward, refusing to show hesitation or fear of the irresistible order. The door opened at a touch, but he could hear the heavy thunking of the locks as they opened, and he knew it wouldn't open so easily--if at all--from the inside. He was braced for the sight of the chair, the cryo tank, when the door swung back.

He was not prepared for the giant green thing that rushed toward him, roaring with a force that he could feel in his bones. There was a sudden flash of brightness, a sawblade whine at the top edge of his hearing; the soldier was stumbling, disoriented, barely aware of the giant's roar falling off into a pained whine.

He did hear the locks clunking into place behind him; when he tried to turn toward the sound he stumbled again, falling out of an entranceway into the vast open space beyond. Another door slammed behind him and the giant roared, throwing himself forward. 

The soldier flung himself back, arms spread wide. He went limp as the giant crashed to a halt just short of trampling him. Crouching over him, the giant roared again, pounding against the wall or door--something that resonated like a vast bell and added to the unbearable weight of noise. The soldier barely had to pretend to be stunned.

The giant struck him, a surprisingly light blow until the soldier realized that it was trying to pick him up and couldn't get a grip on the leathers covering his chest. An enormous hand closed on his shoulder, hauling him up, and the soldier couldn't help opening his eyes.

The giant looked back at him, and the soldier recognized something in that gaze. Himself, or another like him, a mind burned to cinders but not vacant. 

The soldier reached for the holster holding a sidearm on his thigh. 

The giant roared again, shaking him a little, and the soldier gave up on keeping his movements unobtrusive. He curled and used both hands to rip the holster free and throw it away, the gun still secured inside.

The giant stopped its roaring and the shaking both, turning its head to watch the holstered weapon bounce away. The soldier made himself limp, tipping his head to show his throat, but he kept his eyes open this time, watching the giant watching him. There was an odd quiet moment, the only sound his own strained breathing and the great gusting sound of the giant's. 

A rattle of gunfire shattered the quiet, and the giant flung him away as it roared. The soldier rolled as he hit the ground, arms up to protect his head, but the sound didn't repeat, and no bullets struck him.

The soldier risked tilting his head to peer out under his arm and watched as the giant raced around the big open space, showing no sign that it had been hit either. Any time it came too close to the walls, there would be another flash of bright light or awful noise, but the gunfire--or sound of it--didn't recur. That must be a _special_ deterrent. 

So had they wanted to prevent the giant from killing the soldier? Or had they deliberately broken that moment of calm? 

The light and noise seemed not only to drive the giant back from the edges of the space but to madden it, like the goad that made a bull try to throw off a rider. The soldier had a mental image of Govare and hundreds like him, sitting around an arena while the green giant performed for them--and now with the soldier as its designated victim.

The soldier stayed down. His best bet now, as far as he could see, was to make this a show not worth watching.

* * *

It took what felt like a very long time, but the giant eventually appeared to come to the same conclusion. A few more lights and noises--including the spray of gunfire--repeated after it settled down in the center of the space with its huge hands over its ears, and twice they managed to spook it into another round of activity, but when it stopped responding they stopped pushing. 

The giant didn't come near him while the soldier was lying still, no matter what direction the--the _noxious stimulus_ came from. The soldier was somehow sure that that was what they were calling it, in the notes they were taking, and the report they would write later. He could half-hear Govare dictating such notes over the soldier's restrained body, touching probes to his torn or burned flesh.

He became suddenly aware of the faint vibration and the barely-heard sound that had set him on edge when he first entered the facility. He pushed up onto all fours reflexively, hair standing up all over his body, bracing for whatever that sound and vibration was building to. 

But all he got was the giant jumping up into a defensive posture, noticing the soldier for the first time since the giant threw him away. 

This was also a noxious stimulus, he realized. But a lower grade than the bright lights and loud sounds. This was like keeping a prisoner--or an asset--in a constantly-lit cell, too cold for comfort but not quite fatal, too small to stretch out or too low to stand straight. This was maintenance misery.

Was the giant being punished, then? Or broken? 

Either way, it was obvious why Govare had gone over budget. This project could not have been properly authorized. He meant to prevent the soldier from taking him anywhere or shutting down the project; he likely would consider it just as well if the giant killed the soldier.

This was short-sighted. The soldier's master knew where the project was and expected the soldier to return promptly. 

The giant burst into motion, roaring and raging, and the soldier pressed his face into the dirt, though it made his skull and teeth reverberate with the everywhere-and-nowhere buzzing.

Maybe a short sight was all Govare needed. He couldn't mean to _keep_ the giant, long-term. It had to be an experiment, and it could not possibly be termed a success.

The soldier's thoughts flooded with images, himself in a cage with five others, strong like him but out of control, beyond being controlled.

He risked another glance at the giant, who was coming to rest again, huddled on the bare dirt. 

This one was much further beyond being controlled than the others he remembered. If it had begun as human, it was a great success in _enhancing_ , but obviously much else had gone wrong. 

And why was it green? Why not--but why should it be red? 

Another jumble of images, full of sick horror. He pushed the memory away. He had been active too long, he was beginning to deteriorate. He needed proper maintenance: ironic that he was in a facility full of technicians who knew how to administer it, and they were contributing to the problem instead. 

But then they couldn't care about that, either. They had thrown him in with the giant, and they were deliberately making the giant's behavior erratic. If they cared for the soldier's survival, they had had opportunities to retrieve him, but they hadn't. They wanted the giant to kill him--or didn't care whether the giant killed him or not, because they meant to kill the giant, and the soldier with it. 

The soldier took the time to actually assess where they were for the first time. He had been aware of the cool dirt floor, and the sense of a large open space, but now, glancing over to check that the giant was still mostly quiescent and at a safe distance, he rolled over onto his back to look around. 

They were in some sort of deep pit--more than a hundred feet, given how many stairs he'd walked down to get here--with sides that seemed to tilt slightly inward as they rose. He could see a circle of sky above, and pictured the vast construction site that camouflaged this facility. No one would hear anything. And all the machinery necessary to flood the pit, or fill it with concrete, was available at the surface. 

Govare meant to exterminate the giant if he could not continue to study it, and the soldier with it, to keep the heat off himself a little longer. 

This would be a profound mission failure. 

The soldier would have to improvise. His few weapons had obviously been unequal to the task; he had not counted on his own reaction to familiar technicians. 

He needed a bigger weapon. A weapon without his own weaknesses.

He looked over at the giant, and this time it was looking back at him. Its rage boiled over again, and it launched itself in his direction. The soldier stayed perfectly limp, letting himself be snatched up and shaken while the giant roared. The giant dropped him back on the ground after a few seconds in which he didn't resist, and the soldier crumpled to the dirt, gasping and waiting for the ringing in his ears to die away. 

He had to make the giant see him as an ally instead of a target. A master could aim a weapon better, but the soldier had no leverage to make himself the giant's master, and something in him revolted at the very thought. 

He needed to make the giant like him, which would mean offering the giant something, preferably something that could distract it from the constant irritations of their surroundings. 

So: sex. 

The soldier knew how to make that work, to ingratiate himself with technicians, new handlers and strike teams, even targets once or twice when he was required to do close work. Physical damage might well occur, but if he survived he would heal; if he couldn't secure the giant's cooperation, either it would kill him or Govare would. 

If it killed him, it would be because Govare had driven the giant to it. The giant was a victim, like--like--

The soldier shut down that unproductive line of thought. The giant was a possible asset, and the soldier could not waste time in recruiting it. Him? The soldier glanced sideways, taking in more details of the giant's anatomy than he had troubled to notice before.

The giant was roughly ten feet tall. It was broad, its proportions more like a gorilla than a human; its strength was beyond anything the soldier could summon. The chest was wide and flat, its dark hair a short shock. The giant's musculature and features seemed masculine, though the soldier couldn't make out its actual genitalia. The tattered remnant of a pair of pants still covered its crotch, and there was no obvious bulge there. 

If it had a cunt instead of a dick... the soldier could probably work with that. If nothing at all, this would be harder. 

In any case, the soldier couldn't make a direct advance. The giant only seemed to react to him when it perceived he was a threat. It didn't seem to find any intrinsic satisfaction in hurting him, or have any other interest in touching him or using his body. 

He would have to entice it closer somehow, and keep it close. Moving as little as he could, keeping flat to the ground with his face turned away from the giant as it paced fifteen meters away, the soldier began to unfasten his clothing. The giant ignored him while he wriggled out of his leather jacket and unfastened his pants. He was in the middle of loosening his bootlaces when its attention focused on him again. 

The soldier froze for an instant, but the giant didn't pounce this time. The soldier closed his eyes and hurriedly toed his boots off, shoving his pants down and spreading his legs as he bent them to peel off his socks. 

He felt the vibration in the earth against his bare skin, over and above the unpleasant background buzz, as the giant moved closer. 

The soldier had to get its attention without touching it. He wasn't sure that it would understand an offer; it hadn't spoken any words to him, and Govare certainly didn't seem inclined to use language to communicate with it. 

He thought of the way the technicians worked on him, without looking at his face, speaking only to each other. 

He cleared his throat and said, "Hey."

The giant roared, long and ferociously, and the soldier felt the sound over every inch of his skin like a rough touch--not cruel, but too excited to be gentle. The soldier's heartbeat sped up in an entirely different way. He had almost never encountered a person stronger than himself--his work was mostly done at a distance, invisible from his targets, though none of them would have been worthy foes one on one. To find someone stronger and not inclined to use that strength to master him, even if the someone in question was ten feet tall and a deep, strange green...

It felt strangely natural for the soldier to slide one hand down his body to cup his genitals, watching the giant as he did. The giant seemed puzzled, taking a half step back, and the soldier converted the touch to an unmistakable stroke. He was still thoroughly limp--he hadn't been made to be easily excited--but he played up the touch anyway, shuddering and arching a little. 

"Feels good," he informed the giant in a low voice. "Nice way to--" he stopped sharply, instinct informing him that _kill_ was a word the giant would react to without regard for idiom. "Spend some time, if you're getting bored in here."

The giant made an unmistakable scoffing noise and looked around pointedly. The soldier didn't follow his gaze; if they were watching, he wouldn't be able to see them. It didn't matter whether they were watching unless they stopped him, and then he would have something to fight against. For now, he had his mission, and his focus on it must be singular and perfect.

The soldier smiled as he brought his hand away from his crotch, petting up the line of his torso to circle his thumb around a nipple. The giant's attention was back on him now, and he had to keep it. "Come on. It feels better than all the stuff that keeps this place from being boring, too."

The giant exhaled, sounding less skeptical this time, and it came to crouch over the soldier and watch. The soldier closed his eyes and brushed his hand back down over himself to his crotch, stroking and squeezing himself and trying to feel the fleeting pleasure more than the teeth-gritting vibration or the driving need to get this right. The giant shifted closer, so that the soldier could feel warmth radiating from it, and then there was a heavy, broad pressure on his belly.

The soldier opened his eyes and controlled his breathing with an effort at the sight of the giant's hand spread over his abdomen, covering him from one hipbone to the other. Thick green fingers splayed across his skin, keeping him in place. The soldier dragged his gaze up to the giant's face. 

The giant was looking at him with its head tilted slightly, waiting for his reaction to the touch. The soldier deliberately tilted his head back and spread his legs wider, exposing himself in every way. He tightened his grip on his dick, giving it another slow pull, and the giant's gaze dropped to watch. Its thumb stroked roughly over the line of muscle at his hip, and the touch, hard but without cruelty, made the soldier's breath catch and his dick twitch, no artifice required.

The rattle of gunfire snapped the almost-quiet moment, and the soldier was snatched up like a rag doll by that huge hand, slammed against the unyielding expanse of a green chest. The giant curled over him and let out a roar like none the soldier had heard from it yet, so loud it seemed to knock something sideways in the soldier's brain.

For an instant he could smell gunpowder and blood, dirt and snow and pine. His ears were filled with the high ping of bullets off a shield as he pressed close to a hot body behind that too-small cover. _Told you that was a dumb plan_ , he heard himself say, and the body against his shook with something like laughter--

\--no, that was the continuing vibration of the giant's roar. The gunfire wasn't real, just a recording. That was why no bullets struck him. 

In the next second the gunfire sound ended and the giant dropped him and galloped off, roaring at the walls. The soldier lay where he had been dropped, assessing his plan. He'd succeeded--somewhat--in gaining the giant's sympathy, but he still couldn't control or even make strategic suggestions to the giant. And he had no idea what further interruptions his overtures might draw, though the fact that he had not drawn a new or more intense one suggested that he still had a chance.

Govare might not expect the soldier to have understood the full implications of his position; he might dismiss the soldier's attempts to make up to the giant as an attempt to bide his time, or even an extension of his mission to observe and gather intelligence.

Could it be that simple? Did Govare simply want to see what the soldier would do, what the giant would do? Would the soldier be retrieved in an hour or two when Govare was ready to comply with orders?

If the soldier was released from here, what would happen to the giant?

The soldier picked his head up to look around for the giant. It was near one of the wide curved earth walls, its back to the soldier, its shoulders heaving. _Despair_ , the soldier thought. 

The giant had understood his words. What were the odds that the giant didn't understand what it must mean to be trapped by an enemy too powerful and remote to fight? To be a monster at the mercy of those who made him?

The soldier pushed up cautiously to his hands and knees, then to his feet. He was bruised but not really hurt. He brushed off a little dirt and had a flash of intuition that he should fix his hair, shave his face closely to make it smooth, put something good-smelling on his skin. 

He shook off the strange instinct, which must have been left over from some very different mission. That was not the tack he was taking with the giant; there could be no pretending and no disguising here. He made himself as close to clean as he could with nothing but his hands and then walked toward the giant, swinging out along an arc as he approached from the giant's left side to avoid seeming to exploit a blind spot. 

The giant looked over as the soldier sidled up to him, but only let out a sound between a sigh and a growl and then went back to staring at the wall. They stood about two meters from the curve of packed earth, and it was obvious that any attempt to tunnel or climb would be greeted by a brutal sensory assault. 

They couldn't simply escape, unless they were given enough time to sabotage the lights and sounds without anyone realizing what they were doing. Given the ticking clock the soldier's presence represented, he didn't think they were going to get that kind of opportunity. 

He could not waste time. 

The soldier moved closer to the giant, keeping his motions steady, neither stalking-slow nor pouncing-fast. He made himself go slack as he leaned against the giant's bicep, and after a moment the giant raised its arm and used it to tuck the soldier against his side. He fit neatly there, and the warmth of the giant's body was welcome in the big open space. 

An image came to him of doing the same for someone else--someone normal-sized, human, smaller than himself. His arm curled over narrow shoulders, tucking a slim body close, for warmth and the furtive pleasure of touch. He struggled to call up more of the memory, to remember how that small someone had made him want what he had wanted, but there was nothing more useful there. 

The soldier improvised, pressing his cheek to the giant's chest and rubbing it lightly against the warm green skin stretched over a hard swell of muscle. 

The giant made a low rumbling sound that seemed more pleased than not, and extended a finger to touch the soldier's face. It was a carefully gentle touch, sweeping down the cheek not pressed against the giant's chest, and the soldier felt a tremor inside like an earthquake in his own mind, something trying to break the surface.

The soldier kept breathing and turned his body in, pressing closer. He set his right hand against the giant's side and then tried his left against its chest, his head tilted up all the time to watch for a reaction. 

The giant frowned and made a little grumbling noise, covering the soldier's shiny metal hand with one huge green one, then tracing the length of his arm with two thick green fingertips. The soldier made a helpless little noise, and the arm shuddered through a recalibration, plates opening and closing in a rippling motion. 

The giant's hand jerked back, startled, but quickly returned to drag the same two fingertips down the groove of the soldier's spine. The soldier shivered all over, including the arm; the giant's fingers stopped at the top of his ass, and then a big warm hand cupped him there. The low rumbling noise sounded approving this time.

The soldier hid a smile against the giant's chest. It would hurt, but if the giant would make sounds like that...

The soldier made his own gambit, running his metal hand lightly over the giant's chest. The giant huffed out a breath and shifted its grip on the soldier's ass, hoisting him several inches off the ground and giving him a better reach. The soldier took that for encouragement and tried skating the tips of his fingers over the darker-green border around one nipple.

The giant made a sharp, startled noise, but the soldier saw the skin crinkle and tighten, and the giant still held him close. 

"Yeah," the soldier breathed out, bringing his fingers back for another pass. "Feels good, huh?"

The giant didn't make an obvious reply to the words, but he let out another pleased noise when the soldier touched him. He sat down abruptly then, leaving the soldier straddling a green thigh like a tree trunk. The soldier put one foot on the ground, steadying himself as he leaned in closer.

"You know what feels even better," he murmured against the giant's broad chest. "Is when it's hotter, wetter..."

He brushed one of the giant's nipples with his metal thumb at the same time that he licked the edge of the other one. The giant's reaction was an earthquake under the soldier. 

The soldier found he was smiling, almost smirking, as though he had expected that reaction somehow. As though he had done that for someone else, once, surprised them with their own sensitivity.

The giant's arm tightened around him, keeping him there, so the soldier did it again and again while shifting one bare foot to its crotch, feeling around for some evidence of a reaction. Please react, please be something I can work with. If the reason they weren't being interrupted was that the scientists already knew he wouldn't get anywhere with this...

His foot found the bulge straining against the tattered remnants of the giant's pants, and... yeah, that was a reaction. That was a _lot_ of reaction. The giant was a _he_ , clearly. 

The angle was bad, but the soldier managed to twist enough that he could run his toes along the length of the giant's cock, a teasing little touch that made the giant gasp and squirm. 

"Yeah," the soldier murmured, the words feeling easy, familiar, despite the bizarre situation. "That's it, baby, isn't that good?"

The giant growled, and the sound or the vibration or the fact of what he was doing had the soldier's cock twitching in response. He rocked his hips unthinkingly against the giant's thigh as he leaned in to lick the giant's nipple again, alternating the motion of his tongue and his foot. 

The giant got impatient after a little while, bringing his hand down to fumble at his crotch, pushing the soldier down toward it at the same time. The soldier shoved at the giant's big hand, using his own to tear the tattered pants away and letting the giant's cock spring out like a snake from a can.

It looked even bigger than it had felt, taking both of the soldier's hands to wrap around it. Just his grip was enough to make the giant groan and shudder, enormous hips jerking up. The soldier slid down from the giant's thigh to kneel between his legs, looking up at his face, already distorted with pleasure as the soldier worked his hands up the thickness of his cock.

The soldier got into a rhythm after the first tentative strokes--the giant's cock seemed to swell a little more in his hands, veins standing out on its surface, but it had a good skin on it so he didn't build up too much friction. The head was a green so dark it was almost black, shiny and slick, and the soldier was more curious than anything else when he ducked his head to lick at it. 

The giant roared, and the soldier jerked back, not sure whether to anticipate a blow or a spurt of jizz. He got neither, just the giant looking down at him with wide, wild eyes, and then nudging him forward again with an unexpectedly gentle hand.

The soldier winked. "No problem, pal."

He leaned in and licked again. This time he had a second to register the way the giant tasted sharp and faintly tingly on his tongue before he was interrupted. A handful of violent flashes went off, as well as the recorded gunfire, and the giant yanked him closer as he roared again. 

The giant didn't force the soldier down onto his dick, but hauled him in protectively against his belly. He curled down around the soldier, tucking his head under his other arm, but he didn't let them make him move. 

"Yeah, that's it, don't let the bastards get you down." The soldier squirmed up against the giant's grip enough to smack a kiss on the green cheek that was bent just low enough to reach. 

That also meant squirming against the giant's dick, which was trapped between their bellies. The giant let out a pleased rumble and wiggled a little while keeping the soldier held tight against him, and the soldier realized that his own dick was taking an interest. He reached down and adjusted himself, making his cock press against the giant's. He writhed deliberately in the giant's grip, nuzzling his cheek. 

The giant groaned like a thundercloud and hunched his hips in, and if the soldier had been any less strong he might have been snapped in half. As it was the soldier bent with the pressure, making encouraging noises and twitching his hips in. "That's right, that's it. You already know what feels good, don't you? This is just the beginning, I can show you all the ways we can do this, it'll feel even better." 

The giant rumbled at him and adjusted his grip, letting the soldier straighten up a little. The giant's finger brushed over the soldier's mouth, and the soldier grinned. "Yeah, let me just--"

The soldier pushed against the giant's grip and the giant loosened up further, letting the soldier slide back down between his thighs to lick at the leaking head of his cock. The giant roared, and the soldier let the sound and vibration rush through him and kept his mouth and hands working. He practically had to unhinge his jaw, but he managed to get the tip of the giant's cock between his lips.

His first attempt to suck made the giant wail and jerk and come. 

The soldier pulled back from the first gush in his mouth, barely aware that he was frantically jerking himself with his right hand while his left stroked the giant. The massive cock spurted again and again, covering the soldier's face and chest with jizz. The soldier felt his own orgasm approaching on the heels of the giant's. 

He looked up-- _wanna see you_ , some memory-instinct insisted--and his eyes met the giant's. The huge hands descended on him again, one cupping his ass, the other swiping through a wet patch on his cheek. The soldier turned his head unthinkingly, catching a thick green fingertip between his lips and getting a bitter tingling mouthful.

That was all he needed. He moaned around the giant's finger and came, jerking himself through it until he sagged in the giant's grip.

The giant made a rumbling pleased noise and lifted him up, nuzzling and sniffing at his face and body. The soldier let his eyes sag half shut, keeping his body limp with an effort. He had to show trust to gain trust, and he didn't really think the giant was going to hurt him now. 

Not on purpose, anyway.

He jerked, letting out an involuntary yelp at the wet touch against his belly. The giant looked startled and then--sheepish. And then he blew a raspberry against the soldier's belly. 

The soldier was startled into laughing, and the giant let out a low rumbling sound--a laugh, half-muffled against the soldier's skin. He licked again while he was doing it, and the soldier slid his flesh hand into the giant's hair and let him, twitching and snickering when it tickled instead of forcing himself to keep perfectly still and quiet. 

The giant shot little looks up at him as he did it. Smiling. Pleased. The soldier smiled back effortlessly. 

The world turned into a blaze of light, a storm of noise that seemed to land on them all at once. For a few seconds he was blinded, deafened, knocked out of his body, and then he realized that he was being crushed close to the giant's body. The giant was roaring, shaking him--and had one massive hand cradled around the soldier's head.

He could crush the soldier's skull or snap his neck with that grip, but the soldier knew down to his rattling bones that it was an attempt to protect him from the unbearable assault on his senses. On both their senses.

The soldier pounded his weaker fist against the giant's chest--three quick, three slow, three quick--and eventually the giant seemed to notice him amid the cacophony. The soldier had his eyes nearly shut, but he saw the giant bend his head, a merciful semi-shadow in the searing brightness. He squirmed up to reach, pressing their foreheads together and clapping his own hands protectively over the giant's ears. 

" _FOLLOW ME!_ " They hadn't had enough time, they didn't have a plan, but Govare wasn't giving them a choice. It was kill or die now, and if the soldier gave the giant time to become maddened by this attack he would be the one dying, and the giant wouldn't last much longer. " _WE FIGHT BACK. WE FIGHT THEM!_ "

The giant let out a low rumble that the soldier felt as a different vibration against his mouth, unable to hear it in all the other noise. He could only hope the giant had been able to make out enough of what he said to understand. He got partial confirmation when the giant let him slither down to stand on the ground.

That was worse--naked and barefoot, the vibration pounded against every inch of his skin and came up through the dirt to rattle his skull. It took him valuable time to orient himself. In the blinding brightness and noise it was impossible to tell which way they needed to go to get at their enemies.

The giant roared, snatching him up again, and the soldier caught the sound of bullets. It wasn't a recording this time; they were bouncing off the giant's arm as the giant shielded him. 

The soldier yanked out of his grip, leaping over the giant's shoulders fast enough that either the bullets didn't strike him or he didn't feel them. He hooked his metal arm around the giant's neck and pounded his shoulder with the other hand as he shouted in the nearest green ear, " _TOWARD THEM! GO!_ "

The giant roared and charged, and in the dazzling light the soldier saw shadows break and run before them. The giant ran faster, and slammed hard into a wall--not earth, here, but steel. They'd found the doors. 

The soldier slid down as the giant started pounding at the metal, joining him to add his own fists' strength. His skull felt like it would split apart, his brain was on fire, and he couldn't have said how long it took to get through--a minute, a year--but they stayed together and kept at it until the steel suddenly gave way, tearing like paper under the giant's fists. 

More gunfire poured out at them. The soldier took a flanking position as the giant stuck his head through the gap and roared, bullets bouncing off with no apparent effect as he tore structural steel apart with his hands to make an escape route. 

Then the giant was through and the soldier was on his heels. There were three bodies down in the room, and the light and noise weren't quite as bad here, but the soldier could hear screaming and gunfire elsewhere. They weren't out yet. He snatched up a rifle off one of the bodies as the giant started smashing machines, wires, everything that made a noise.

He thought about trying to get him away, to tell him it was no use, and then they were plunged into sudden darkness and silence.

The giant let out a little satisfied sound, and the soldier grinned, moving quietly to the other bodies to gather up their ammunition as he listened for the sounds of people moving around.

When he opened his eyes, they'd halfway adapted to the darkness: he could see the giant watching him. Still ready to follow him.

They weren't out of danger yet. None of the bodies on the floor was Govare--though one of them had feet about the same size as the soldier's, and he stripped the corpse's boots and pulled them on, so at least one part of his body had some cover. There would be further traps ahead of them, after all. 

Even if they were able to get out of the facility, where could they hide, if Govare and his team knew they'd escaped? If HYDRA knew? 

One thing at a time. First they had to neutralize the immediate threats.

"Follow me," the soldier repeated, and then darted in to press a kiss to the giant's mouth. 

The giant rumbled approval and then, as the soldier turned his back, he roared again.

With all the other sounds cut off, the roar shook the walls and made the hair stand up all over the soldier's body. It set off high-pitched human screams like echoes, giving away a dozen target locations at once.

The soldier was grinning as he kicked open the door and burst into the corridor, already firing.

There was some kind of gas in the corridor--maybe more than one kind--and it stung and tingled over the soldier's exposed skin. The darkness looked brighter, and the giant's roar felt like a touch. He was trying to remember if they had tested this cocktail on him before and then he was just firing, firing, running toward clean air and quiet dark and firing at every movement. 

The giant jerked him back from a wall of flames, and the soldier tumbled back ten meters before he could stop while the giant smashed through the blaze, pulling down the walls and ceilings to smother the fire. The soldier approached with caution and aimed his rifle up through the chimney made by the gap, dropping bodies on the upper floors who strayed too close to watch the carnage. 

When the giant returned to him, it was to toss him up to a higher floor through the smoke. The soldier cleared a few more targets from the immediate vicinity, then beckoned the giant up. The giant jumped after him and joined him in another roaring assault, smashing and firing at whatever they found in their way.

Eventually the soldier realized that it was--not quiet, because the giant was giving vent to the occasional roar and smashing everything that made noise or had a light on it--but there were no sounds from anywhere else. He prowled up and down from the giant's location, listening, searching, but there was no more resistance. 

They had won. 

The giant smashed something and then went still. He looked at the soldier through the dimness, through the air full of dust and smoke, and seemed to come to the same conclusion. He let out a long half-roar like laughter, and the soldier threw his last rifle down and ran over to him.

They were alive. _They had won._

The giant caught the soldier up against his body and the soldier happily grabbed hold, exchanging a messy, hot kiss with the giant. He felt the giant's cock pressing against him and realized he was hard too. The adrenaline of the assault transformed in an instant to the need for this, and more. 

He pressed closer, and the giant shifted his grip. Just like that there was an impossibly thick finger so close to his hole that he knew exactly what was going to happen next. The soldier levered himself up a little, wriggling just right so that the giant's cock jutted out between the soldier's thighs. He watched the giant's face as he squirmed down so that the huge, thick length of it nestled into the crack of his ass. The giant gave a pleased growl and started moving the soldier with that implacable grip on his hips, using the soldier's ass to stroke himself. 

It was good, but it wasn't enough. He could feel the after-battle energy vibrating under his skin, and in the hard grip of the giant's hands, and he knew there had to be more. He let the giant use him for a minute or so, just long enough to get the idea, and then he pushed back hard.

The giant trusted him enough to let him go, and the soldier kicked off, making a showy back-somersault down to the ground. He looked back over his shoulder, raising his eyebrows in challenge, and then he started to run, his booted footsteps loud in the silence.

The giant roared, but the soldier grinned, hearing the laugh submerged in it. He dodged around and over wreckage as the giant smashed straight through, going back down two levels to a little room he'd seen earlier. They'd torn the door off the hinges here and smashed some glass, but there was only one body on the floor.

It was Govare's, the soldier realized, and wondered whether he'd been looking for tranquilizers or poison or just trying to hide. Whatever he'd wanted here, he hadn't found it before they found him. The soldier kicked the corpse for good measure on his way to the cabinets.

The giant, coming in behind him, crashed through the wall as much as the door, and growled at what was left of Govare. The soldier ignored the giant's dragging the body out, only noting absently that maybe the giant shared his preference not to fuck with a corpse in the room, even if it was fresh enough not to stink too badly.

The soldier remained focused on his objective, and a quick search of the little infirmary's cupboards soon turned up what he was looking for: a plastic bottle of sterile lubricant. That would make this better--easier, anyway, and faster, which would probably be the main thing. 

He tugged down a stack of blankets and medical gowns, tossing them down on the floor to cover the blood and make a padded spot, and flung himself down on top of them. He listened to the growling and thudding as he sprawled his legs open, bracing his booted heels against the bare floor as he slicked his fingers, shoving two quickly into himself.

He hissed at the sting, and silence fell outside. 

The soldier grinned, letting his head tip back as he worked his fingers in and out. He squirted more lube into the palm of his flesh hand, letting it drip down as he stretched himself.

The giant made an interrogative growl at the filthy, rhythmic noise, and the soldier tipped his head to look through the gaping opening to the corridor, watching the giant's return. He was more blood-splashed than he had been before, and the soldier thought savagely, _Good_ , as he tilted his hips up to meet his own driving fingers.

"Come here," the soldier coaxed. "This is-- _ah_ \--even better than killing fucking bastard mad scientists."

The giant made a slightly skeptical noise but came into the smashed up room, crouching down by the soldier to see what he was doing with his fingers. After a second he laid his hand flat on the soldier's belly, holding him down against the floor with that broad, heavy touch. 

The soldier held still, keeping his fingers still halfway into his ass. The giant's other hand moved between his legs, and he felt one enormous finger--thick and hard as some cocks he'd taken--probing at his slick hole. A reckless fire blazed through him, something entirely unlike the cool professionalism of his missions. Something erratic and wild, something that made him push up against both of the giant's hands just to see what would happen.

"Yeah, go on, pal, try me."

The giant looked over at him and made a quelling noise, pushing down a little harder on his belly--but still not enough to even hurt, let alone injure him. The giant's finger pressed against his rim and the soldier breathed--he almost thought he could hear a voice, warm in his ear, telling him to relax, just _relax_ \--which was foolish to think of. He knew how to take large penetration with minimum damage to himself, and no one ever bothered to tell him to relax when he needed to do that.

But the giant's hand moved a little on his belly, like he would have said it if he had the words. The soldier blew out a breath and his body finally remembered how to yield, and the giant's finger pushed inside him with a stretch that burned but wasn't quite unbearable. 

The soldier slipped his own fingers free to give the giant more room and brought his slick hand up to his cock, jutting up hard on the other side of the giant's restraining touch. The giant promptly pushed his finger in to its full length, his knuckles forcing the soldier to spread his legs wider.

The soldier whimpered and jerked himself, and the giant groaned. The weight of his hand abruptly left the soldier, and his eyes flashed open to see the giant wrap that hand around his own massive cock. He stroked himself as he worked that huge finger inside the soldier's ass.

"Knew you'd catch right on," the soldier gasped, arching into the twisting thrust of the giant's finger. It was good, so good, but the better it got the more he knew it wasn't _enough_ , wasn't _right_.

He reached down with his metal hand, tugging at the giant's curled fingers until he had two--oh god, the soldier could barely wrap his fingers around both of them together--two fingers pressed to his slick opening. 

"Come on," he demanded, pleaded. The giant pushed those fingers in, making him curl up into it as his breath punched out, his fist tightening hard on his dick. The giant wriggled and twisted his fingers in, slow and steady and relentless, and the burning stretch lit up the soldier's brain, his whole body singing with it as he stroked himself.

The giant was jerking himself, too, and the soldier's eyes focused on that massive cock, remembering the impossible thickness of it in his hands, between his lips. 

_Why not?_ He thought of--remembered?--a big body over his, hot and heavy, and a mix of terror and delight, thick fingers inside him with hardly any slick, and-- _Come on, what's impossible, nothing's impossible, look at you, come on, give it to me._

"Give it to me," he gasped, eyes squeezing shut as dizzy images flickered in his mind--breaking down, he was breaking down, no more maintenance now, not for him, not for the giant. There was only this now, only whatever they fucking wanted. That one thing was certain, something he could cling to while everything else was falling apart. "Come on, Jesus, do it, fuck me, _fuck me_."

The giant's fingers plunged into him again and again, but it wasn't what he needed. He had too much room to move, nothing holding him down, too much cold air around him instead of that big body covering him. 

"Come on, pal, come on, that's enough, I can take it, come here--" 

The soldier reached up with his metal hand, getting it on the giant's cock--so big, so thick and hot. He wouldn't be able to think at all, wouldn't feel anything but this inside him. 

"Give it to me," the soldier repeated, meeting the giant's eyes. 

The soldier grinned, showing his teeth, and tugged as he twisted on the floor, trying to move so his legs could splay around the giant. But the giant rumbled at him, fucking his fingers in harder, faster, keeping the soldier unable to move as much as he wanted to. Even his metal hand wrapped around the most vulnerable part of the giant's body couldn't budge him, couldn't hurt him. The soldier might as well be human, here at the giant's mercy.

"Come on, come on, it'll be so fuckin' good," the soldier promised, working his metal hand on the giant's cock, meeting every thrust of the giant's fingers into his ass. He kept on holding the giant's gaze, waiting for the moment of decision.

The giant grinned, and the soldier howled in triumph and, in a last burst of prudence, grabbed the bottle of slick. The giant's fingers yanked out of him, leaving him gaping open. He squirted lube into his hand, laughing breathlessly at the obscene noises the bottle made as he smeared lube on the giant's cock. 

The giant grabbed his hips in both hands, hauling him up while the soldier used his slippery left hand to guide the giant's cock. It shoved against him, and he had just an instant's cold awareness-- _this is going to hurt, this is going to be bad_ \--and then the giant pushed inside, that massive cock forcing him open.

The soldier stuffed his right hand--the one he couldn't break his own teeth on--into his mouth, his feet kicking out straight as the giant pushed in and in and _in_ , forcing him open, stretching him so wide and so fast that he felt dizzy lying down. He could feel his guts being rearranged by the intrusion, the massive thickness filling him to bursting. But the pain wasn't only pain--it was satisfaction. _Mission complete_. 

And then the giant stroked a thick, wet thumb up the underside of the soldier's cock. As if he'd finally adjusted his sights to the correct range, the pleasure of it came into focus. The soldier groaned around his own fingers and reached down with the metal ones to feel the place where he was stretched open. The giant was plunging inside him, the raw stretched flesh gone hot and thin around the even hotter flesh of the giant's cock. 

The soldier keened as the giant rumbled at him, a sound that vibrated right through both their bodies, shaking the soldier's bones and his guts and his brain. The giant kept moving, speeding up now, fucking him into the floor with that huge green body caging him, covering and protecting him. The giant planted one elbow level with the soldier's arm and curled that hand around the top of the soldier's head, keeping him from being pushed across the floor. 

The soldier let his eyes close, let himself go limp and be used--except it wasn't like what technicians did to him sometimes, wasn't like a handler. The giant kept making impossibly sweet bass noises over him, exactly like an entire mountain that wanted to--to--

 _Make love_. A memory skittered across his mind, a body--enhanced, he knew somehow, bigger and stronger than it should be--not one of the five in Siberia and not the giant, but--someone else, someone _good_. Someone who curled down over him this way, cradled the soldier's head with one big hand and fucked him hard and whispered in his ear--whispered--

The giant groaned like steel beams giving way, and the soldier snapped into the present as the giant's cock jerked inside him. The giant turned his head as he roared, aiming that barrage of sound away, but his cock slammed in deep, _hard_ , and the soldier screamed a little at the sheer shocking impact of it, the strange sparking tingly feeling that wasn't like any other time any human being had come inside him.

He went away somewhere for a second--there was a scent to the cool sheet under his cheek that meant something, and the sweaty body half crushing him was accompanied by nuzzling kisses, soft inquiring noises. _Hey, pal, I didn't hurt you, did I? Was that too much? I just--_

"Broke me right in half, asshole," he mumbled. "If I get invalided home now you're making up a story for my mother, I can't tell her I got fucked right out of commission."

The low interrogative noise was about an order of magnitude too big and deep to be--the soldier opened his eyes, coming back from wherever he'd gone, and the giant was watching him with obvious, intelligent concern in those dark eyes. His cock was still buried in the soldier's ass, but still and shrinking now, the shock and pain of it fading to a dull ache. 

The giant's thumb ghosted gently up the length of the soldier's cock again, and the soldier's eyelids fluttered as he gasped, clenching involuntarily around the giant's cock at the shiver of pleasure. The giant curled finger and thumb around him and the soldier moaned helplessly, fully hard again before he'd had more than a couple of strokes. 

He grabbed the giant's shoulder, pulling himself up just enough to hide his face against hot green skin. The giant nuzzled at his ear, his neck. He stayed there, planted solidly over the soldier, jerking him off while that monstrous cock was still inside him, slowly subsiding but still more than enough for him to feel every time he jerked up into the giant's careful touch. 

He felt his orgasm coming, the rising tide of sensation gathering in his body, the impossible intensity of pleasure finding another gear. 

"No, fuck, I can't, I can't, oh God--" 

He was aware, distantly, that he wasn't supposed to say that because his tormentors would only laugh and force him further, and saying it would earn a low, wicked chuckle and more of the same. He felt tears leaking from his eyes as words kept spilling from his mouth. He didn't know what they were, only knew that pleasure and pain and the sheer surfeit of touch were spinning together into something he couldn't bear without breaking. 

He broke, sobbing as he did, and the giant licked his cheek and rumbled at him--maybe a word, and maybe that word was _Good_. More tears leaked from his eyes as the last of his orgasm tailed off, and then he felt pleasantly blank. Not the painful, scraped-out emptiness after a wipe, but as if someone had turned out the lights and the darkness was a welcome relief from the brightness of day. 

He was barely aware of the giant disengaging and gently tugging the boots off his feet before gathering the soldier up to rest against his chest. He only knew that he was safe and warm and more or less intact. He slept.

* * *

There was a noise, a sudden movement of air; the soldier was suddenly, sharply awake, his head clear and senses sharp. 

The giant was gone. 

The soldier was not, however, alone. Sleeping with limp abandon in his arms was an ordinary-looking human man, with golden-tanned olive skin and dark curly hair showing a few glints of silver. The soldier sat up to investigate and discovered that the man was streaked with blood in roughly the same fashion that the giant had been--there was blood on his limp penis and smeared on his thighs that corresponded to the healing ache of the soldier's ass. 

So: the giant, even if he was no longer giant. 

_Is it permanent?_ The soldier felt his mouth shape the words without knowing why. 

Clearly the giant's transformation had not been permanent. Had they known the serum, or whatever they gave him, would wear off? Would they try again? The personnel from this project were all very thoroughly dead, but if the soldier returned to his master now to report in--if he took this defenseless man back with him and handed him over, told them what he could become...

No. Not an option. They would not cage this man again.

They would not cage the soldier again. They would not make him forget this. They would not make him forget anything, ever again. 

They had made him forget... _Is it permanent? Did it hurt?_

He shook his head. There would be time for remembering later. For now, he needed to get himself and the sleeping not-so-giant giant away from here. 

The man didn't wake as the soldier cleaned off the worst of the blood and wrapped him up in the cleanest of the patient's gowns and sheets he could find. He was breathing evenly, with no worrying whistles or wheezes, his heart beating steadily, no sign of fever on his newly soft skin. The soldier suspected that if the man were going to die of the serum's effects he would have done it by now. This was exhaustion, the long sleep after the end of an illness: the beginning of recovery. 

_Did it hurt? Is it permanent?_ And a human face peeling away to reveal a different form. _You don't have one of those, do you?_

Well. He liked both of the giant's faces just fine, and his own didn't change, so the soldier wouldn't be a surprise to the no-longer-giant when he woke up. 

The soldier tugged his boots back on before he gathered the man up and carried him out into the corridor. He would need to scrounge clothes and weapons for himself, then get them to the surface and steal transport that wouldn't be so easy for his masters--his _former_ masters--to trace. Set a fire, maybe, or rig a few explosives if he could find the materials quickly, to cover their tracks better. There was bound to be something he could use, and they'd done plenty of structural damage already; collapsing the entire facility on itself wouldn't take much.

The giant shifted in his arms, making a small anxious noise, and the soldier paused to duck his head, kissing his forehead and making a soothing noise. Words tumbled out of him instinctively, an automatic response to holding someone sick and helpless in his arms. "I've got you, pal. Take it easy. We're going home."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Barely Worth Remembering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367022) by [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves)




End file.
